Fireworks
by AnimeFreakManiac101
Summary: It's the fourth of July in Konaha with a special fireworks show going on. Naruto decides to drag Sasuke to it and romance blooms. A short one-shot I did for the 4th of July. SasuNaru


_**Summary: It's the fourth of July in Konaha with a special fireworks show going on. Naruto decides to drag Sasuke to it and romance blooms.**_

_**A/N: I hope you guys all have a great 4**__**th**__** of July! Just a short little one-shot that I made this up last night just for this. And I, sadly, do not own Naruto.**_

_**Fireworks**_

It was the fourth of July! Finally! I had been searching desperately for some awesome looking sparklers for about thirty minutes. When I was about to give up, I saw some in the brightest orange possible and a huge grin spread across my face. I quickly grabbed a handful then spotted some dark blue ones. I picked a few up then carried them to the counter. Paying for them, I all but ran towards my house. Looking up at the sky, I realized it was starting to get dark-meaning the firework show was about to begin. Baa-chan had somehow managed to get some of the best firework makers together in order to make this night memorable. Sometimes I believe she threatens people to do things such as this for her. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips as I thought about why she agreed to do this.

I had begged her to put on some sort of fireworks show for this year. I begged her everytime I saw her until she ordered someone to escort me out. When she finally gave in, I gave her a few ideas. Little did I know, she would go completely overboard with the enitre thing.

Shaking the memory from my head, I gripped the bag with the sparklers tightly and jumped onto the nearest roof. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I made my way to the Uchiha manor. Without knocking, I burst through the door. "Sasuke!" I yelled. A growl from the kitchen told me exactly where I would find him. He was in the process of washing dishes when I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "Where are you taking me?" He hissed. I gave him an excited smile.

"You'll see." I replied before stopping. Using a blindfold, I covered his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see where we were headed. A scowl appeared on his face as I led him to the best place that I knew of to watch the fireworks. The Hokage's Monument. Sitting down on my father's head, I tugged him along. I gave him permission to take the blindfold off and he wasted no time in doing so.

He looked at our surroundings then at me. I took out two sparklers for each of us, lighting them cheerfully. He smirked at me as he watched as I made pictures in the air with them. A giant boom captured our attention. A huge explosion happened in the air and my eyes lit up. "Beautiful." I cooed.

"Sure is." He said. I looked over at him to capture the amazing reflection of the show in his eyes. Sparklers long forgotten, I stared at him, watching the fireworks through his eyes. His eyes slid to mine and I looked away, embarrased. He chuckled and turned back to the show. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye every once in a while, I too, looked back to the firework show. When he caught me again the second time, he gracefully raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" He asked smoothly.

"N-no. It's just th-the fireworks. They're pretty." I stumbled over my words, clearly uncomfortable.

"Then shouldn't you be watching them instead of me?" My cheeks grew a bright red.

"The way they reflect in your eyes. They're prettier that way." I said, mumbling the last part. When I looked back at him I saw him smirk.

"I was thinking the same thing." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him slightly to look at his face. He didn't seem to be lying so I did something truly unpredictable. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against his. I pulled back far enough to see a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Happy 4th of July, teme." I whispered before our lips crashed together once more. A small grunt was my only reply. But that was perfectly fine with me.


End file.
